Meeting the One and Only
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: My friends and I move to L.A for a new adventure. Yeah,we knew there was a possiblty that we would run into famous people like at the mall or restruant, maybe even te moives. Never did we imagen this happening. Trust me i'm stil in shock. AU rated T words
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the one and only**

**Chapter 1**

**The move**

**This is the intro chapter.**

**Disclaimer: this does include real people. These OC are based off of my friends and me. This is AU, and OOC.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. I'm in L.A with 2 of my best friends! Yeah, we moved to the other side of the country. We all just felt trapped in Florida. So we found the perfect Apartment, bought it, told our families, and pack up our things. My two best friends are Meghan, and Samantha, another one is still in Florida she is coming to visit soon.<p>

Meghan, is well…Meghan. You know that friend that everyone has had or still has that you think that one day they will go to jail for something stupid. Yeah that's her. Meghan dyed her blonde hair Velvet Red, so on my phone she is "Insane Redhead". Meghan is a pranking genius. She is bad ass. She is tall too, 5ft and 11 inches. Meghan is half Irish, and has Polish, Germanic, British, Swedish, and a lot of other stuff.

Samantha is Samantha. There is no category for her. She is the shortest of the 3 of us 5 feet and 5 inches. This means that Meghan makes a lot of short jokes. Sam is the hyper one out of all of us. She is bubbly and innocent. She has a childish mind, so that means she is really good with kids. Sam is has brown hair with a streak of blonde hair. Sam is a 'hippie' and a 'Rainbow Lover'. On my phone she is saved as "Rainbow". She is half Irish and Half Russian. So we have deemed her a Russian Leprechaun. To Prove Sam has a childish mind, she has said and I quote: "Irish babies come from a pot of gold that has skittles in it. The parents go to the pot of gold pick out a gold coin and toss it to a rainbow. Soon a baby comes sliding down." Sometimes she helps Meghan in her plans.

Then there is me. My name is Lourdes. I am the 'Nerd' of the group, even thought I act nothing like one. I think I earned this title because I wear glasses… either way. I am the mature one. I am also very childish. I can be a BIG smartass. I can out smartass Meghan. So because of that I am saved as "Bitch" on her phone. On Sam's phone I'm saved as 'Lourdes'. I have curly dark brown, black when wet, hair, and brown eyes. I am about 5" 8 inches. I love to sing, singing/music is my life. I am half Honduran and Half Cuban. Fully Latina, I tend to talk Spanish without noticing it. I can be a very fun person, and a serious person. I know when to stop kidding around, and I raise my eyebrow a lot.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Open the door already!" Sam said, jumping up and down. Meghan rolled her eyes.<p>

"Yeah, I want to see the possible pranking possibilities." Meghan said.

"Meghan, no pranking until we are settled in, which means that we can NOT prank each other when there are still boxes in the house. Sam, stop jumping up and down." I said. I turned the key and opened the door. Boxes were all over the place. I was here earlier this week with most of the boxes. The apartment was big, a 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms apartment. The walls were white, and the floor was white tile.

"It's so white!" Sam said.

"Yeah, it's all nice and shit, we are so painting this apartment." Meghan said

"Agreed." I said. We moved the boxes into certain areas, the boxes labeled 'Kitchen', went in the kitchen, boxes named 'Meghan' went in Meghan's room and Boxes named 'Rainbows Rule' went into Sam's room, boxes that said 'Lourdes' went in my room. We all went to our own rooms and began to finishing un-packing. I was the first one done. So I went to the Kitchen and unpacked all the plates, cups, forks Etc. Finally at 12:00 A.M I went to bed. The house was now unpacked all in 18 hours. That has to be a record.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the beginning!<strong>

**Next chapter is **

**Meeting the Neighbors!**

**Review!**

**Lots of love **

**~ForeverlivebyMusic**


	2. meeting the neighbors

**Meeting the neighbors**

**Here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!**

* * *

><p>I woke up. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I put on my rectangle shaped glasses put on some jeans and a purple shirt with a peace sigh on it, I decided to keep my hair in natural curls, and walked out the door. I yawned then for me everything happened in slow motion.<p>

"Shit!" I said as I slipped on the floor. I fell on my butt. I sat there, glaring at Meghan who, was laughing uncontrollably.

"That was funny shit! You knew that you were slipping, your eyes…popped out…hahahahahaha." Meghan said. Sam was smiling. I finally let myself laugh.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, what did you do, Butter the floor?" I asked her, as I got up.

"Yup! Oh by the way we need more butter." Meghan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Write a list of what we need I'll pick up some groceries this week." I told her. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Soon I got out.

"What Time Is It?" I asked.

"1:10!" Sam yelled. I walked into the living room.

"How about we buy paint later and paint the house, then I'll look for a job on Thursday? How does that sound?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Meghan said.

"Can I paint my door Rainbow?" Sam asked. I let out a laugh.

"Yes Sam you can paint your entire room rainbow if you want." I told her. She smiled.

"YAY!" She said. Meghan turned on the T.V to everyone's surprise Glee was on. Awesome, you see all 3 of us are gleeks. So we sat down and watched the re-run off 'The First Time'. Soon there was a knock on my door.

"Hey, someone go answer the door." Meghan said. I got up from my seat on the couch. Meghan and Sam sit in their own recliner. Sam's of course was a mix of different color while Meghan's was red and black. I didn't even look through the peep hole. I opened the door, and on the outside I was calm, but mental I was freaking out. WHAT DID MEGHAN DO THIS TIME?

"Hi! How can I help you?" I asked sweetly, hoping that they will give me a break; please tell me Meghan didn't crash into their car.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell, and this is my best friend/roommate Damian McGinty." Cameron said.

"I'm Lourdes, nice to meet you." I said. I extended out my hand. Cameron shook my hand, and so did Damian.

"It's nice to meet you Lourdes."Damian said. I smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked causally. _Please don't let them be here because Meghan crashed into their car, please don't let them be here because Meghan crashed into their car. _I repeated in my head.

"We wanted to get to know our new neighbors." Cameron said. I lost my train of thought, the only thing I could process is _oh sweet baby Jesus._

"Oh! Come in then." I said, they both smiled at me and came in, Sam and Meghan were staring at the T.V. Damian covered his face with his hands when he hear the T.V.

"_**you came with your mouth o'hen" **_Rory said in REALLY bad Spanish accent. I heard Sam and Meghan hold back a laugh. They know what a real Spanish accent is. I talk in one when I'm mad. I looked at Cameron, who was laughing silently, and Damian, who had his hand covering his face but you could tell his cheeks were red with embarrassment. _He looks so cute_; I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"Sam, Meghan, say hi." I told them. Sam jumped up from her seat.

"Hi! My name's Sam! And I love…OH MY GOD!" Sam yelled, I face-palmed. "You're the Leprechaun!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, like you can call someone a leprechaun Sam, there was a Teddy Bear taller than you. If anyone here is a Leprechaun it's you. It would explain why you like rainbows so goddamn much." Meghan said, still clueless to who Sam is talking about.

"Meghan! Introduce yourself to our Neighbors." I told her.

"No, I'm pretty comfy." Meghan said. I turned to Damian and Cameron who was now shaking hands with Sam.

"I'm sorry about what is about to come out my mouth." I told them. Cameron and Damian looked confused; Sam understood me and covered her ears. I walked over to Meghan.

"Get your ass up and see the two men who came to see their new neighbors. It's only the first day here Meghan, I understand the 2nd or 3rd day, but the 1st! You have got to be fucking kidding me! I stayed up to 12:00 AM, when the last time I slept was 2 days ago in FLORIDA! To wake up and slip on the floor, and now you won't say one fucking word to our neighbors." I told her, my Spanish accent was audible now. I wasn't mad; this is the only way to speak to Meghan at this time. Cameron and Damian's mouths dropped, Sam saw that my mouth wasn't moving any more so she uncovered her ears. Meghan was smiling now.

"About damn time Lourdes! You need to get mad ever now and then!" Meghan said. I glared at her. Meghan got up from the couch.

"Hey, names Meghan." Meghan said she stood in front of them arms crossed over her chest.

"Hi, my name is Cameron."

"And my name is Damian." They introduced themselves. Damian's eyes drifted over to me. I bit my lips ad mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He shrugged.

"So what brings you to L.A?" Damian asked us.

"We felt trapped in Florida, and we wanted a new adventure." I said

"Lourdes came up with the idea; I mean the other side of the country! That was an adventure right there!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, and here it's a new start." Meghan added. Sam looked over to the window and saw something.

"OMG! A rainbow! My first Rainbow here!" She yelled running to the window, it was at that moment when it dawned on me.

"Sam? How much sugar did you have?" I asked.

"I dunno. Meghan gave me it." Sam said still looking at the rainbow.

"Meghan." I said warningly. "How much Sugar did you give Sam?" I asked, knowing I was going to regret asking later.

"5 cups in her coffee." Meghan said smugly.

"Meghan!"

"What? I didn't want her falling asleep!" Meghan said. Sam began dancing around the room. Damian and Cameron raise an eyebrow.

"Sam gets something that we call 'Sugar Hyper, S-H for short.' She gets more hyper then usual and it takes her a couple hours to calm down." I explained. Damian and Cameron nodded.

"CanweplayMarioKart?" Sam said really fast, all I understood was 'Kart'.

"Speak more slowly Sam." I said.

"Can…We…Play…Mario…Kart?" She said. I looked at the guys.

"Wanna play?" I asked. Damian and Cameron shared a look.

"Sure, but just to warn ya we are pro's at this game." Damian said with a smile on his face as I handed him a controller.

"Oh, you haven't played against me yet." I told him. Sam was sitting on her chair again, with her game face on. I sat at the end of the couch my legs crossed (my left leg over my right knee, sitting up straight, I had tucked my bangs behind my ear. I was calm. Damian and Cameron smiled at each other. Damian said next to me and Cameron sat next to Damian.

"Let the games begin." Meghan said. She watched the game with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

><p>At the end…<p>

I came in 1st

Damian came in 2nd

Cameron came in 3rd

And Sam had came in 4th

"Girl, you are a pro at this game! Why didn't you warn us?" Cameron asked.

"It must've slipped my mind." I said.

"B, you play this game with people all over the world, and come in first!" Meghan said. Meghan calls me either 'Bitch', 'B', or 'Lourdes'. I shrugged. We watched a movie on Netflix. It was '2012'. Sometime during the movie Damian had put his arm around my shoulders. I bit my lip, to stop from smiling. What can I say? I'm a sucker for blue eyes and accents.

_Don't get your hopes up; he probably did it without thinking. _I told myself. I relaxed; by the end of the movie I had my head on his chest.

_When did this happen?_

I sat up, instantly I missed his warmth. Damian must've realized where his arms was because he removed his arm, was blushing, and mutter a 'sorry'. I smiled at him. Meghan smirked at me, and I glared at her.

"That was a good movie, a good movie it was!" Sam said. Cameron and Damian got up, it was 5 pm. They said their goodbyes and left. Damian and Lourdes exchanging numbers.

* * *

><p>"So, Lourdes…how was it…you know snuggling up with Damo over there? You like him don't you?" She asked me.<p>

"I don't know what you are talking about." I told her.

"God, his accent, it's so deep and sexy. I like the way he says your name. Don't you?" Meghan asked. I fought the blush threating to show.

"Or his ocean blue eyes? How you could get lost in them? How was it? Getting lost in his eyes?" Meghan asked. I blushed.

"Shut up." I mutter.

"COME ON! No time to talk about Damo and Lourdes liking each other later. We gotta go get paint!" Sam yelled. She dragged us out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Dameron Apartment<strong>_

"So Damo? How did you like the new neighbors from Florida?" Cameron asked Damian.

"They are pretty cool." Damian said. His mind drifted off to think about the Tan Hispanic with curly brown hair.

"Pretty cool or pretty? I saw how you were looking at Lourdes Damo." Cameron said.

"I don't know what you mean." Damian said.

"Whatever dude. What do you want for dinner?" Cameron asked.

"SAM! I NEED THE KEYS AND MY WALLET! OW! MEGHAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Damian heard Lourdes yell. He smiled,

"How about pizza?" Damian asked.

"And bring it over next door?" Cameron finished. Damian blushed and nodded,

"It is their first real day here." Damian said sheepishly.

"Kay." Cameron said, picking up his phone to call the Pizza place. Damian sent Lourdes a text.

**Hey, how are you?**

_Miss me already Damian?_

**A bit. Whatcha doing?**

_Aw! I miss you too. Shopping for Paint with Meghan and Sam. Help me!_

Damian smiled at her text, laughing.

**Ha ha ha, do you know when you'll get home?**

_In about…45 mins…I think_

Damian smiled at her text.

**How do you feel about Pizza?**

_OMG! I love it! Why?_

**Whats Ur favorite?**

_Pineapple…why?_

**Stop by the apartment later, we will give you guys food later K?**

_Really? I'd hug you right now Damian! Thank you so much!_

**No problem, see you soon?**

_Defiantly._

* * *

><p><strong><em>there you go chapter 2!<em>**

**_Next chapter Sam runs into someone she knows!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Lots of love_**

**_~Foreverlivebymusic_**


	3. Moving

_**Hello people who read (instert story here)**_

_**I am giving this story to: **_

_**Peace2276**_

_**due to the fact i have way to many stories but please note that i well be**_

_**montioring the stories becaus i am co-writer it willl just be on her profile. **_

_**These chapter are going to be awesome she an amzing writer and doesn't get many writers blocks.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**~Foreverlivebymuisc**_

_**(This will be taken down soon along with the story.) **_


End file.
